


The Speshuls Collection

by mercy_angel_09



Series: The Trophy Wife [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Smut, bonus shorts, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of bonus one-shots from The Trophy Wife. All of these one-shots take place in the Trophy Wife 'verse, but didn't quite fit within the larger narrative of the main story. I'll post them as the corresponding chapters are posted in the main story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babydoll

**Author's Note:**

> Set between chapters 21 and 22. Korra decides to purchase some funderwear. Amon likes it. A lot. And then decides to show her his appreciation for it. Basically pure smut to celebrate two months aboard the S.S. Amorra.

Evening had settled over Republic City, soft moonlight enveloping the city as the residents settled in for bed.

Noatak was stretched out in bed, reclining on a mountain of pillows as he read a book. He could hear Korra fussing in the bath, no doubt trying out some of those fancy soaps she had bought that afternoon with her mother.

The shopping trip was something he hoped to forget but figured he would never be able to, mostly because every time he closed his eyes he could see Korra holding up what equated to a scrap of sheer indigo fabric and some lace. With a groan he tried to push the picture of her wearing it from his head, but was unable to. This simply wasn’t fair!

He attempted to continue reading his book, but his concentration was shot. The words in front of him twisted into something carnal, calling to him with a siren’s song. In his mind, he could see the scenario play out. She would emerge from the bathroom in that delightful garment, the flimsy material floating about her body. Gliding over to the bed, she’d straddle his hips and kiss him senseless, before trailing her lips slowly down his body to the waistband of his pants. She would help him undress before taking him in her hands and mouth, before he would…

“Noatak?”

Eyes snapping open, he looked up to see Korra standing shyly in the bathroom doorway, covered by a knee length satin robe. Along the hem were beautifully embroidered silver waves that fluttered as she walked towards him. She pirouetted as she crossed the room, smiling when she faced him again. “Do you like it?”

He opened his mouth to answer, but for some reasons he couldn’t quite find the words. Instead he nodded dumbly.

Giggling softly, she untied the belt on the robe and let it fall from her body. Pooling at her feet, she stood in front of her husband in the sheer fabric and lace. “It’s called a babydoll. It’s all the rage right now. The woman who owns the store said that men often bought them for their wives, or women bought them as a surprise for their husbands.”

“I really like it,” he murmured, studying the way the garment clung to her body. It was made up of several sheer layers of chiffon, flaring out from underneath her breasts which were covered with two triangles of chiffon and lace in some strange bid for modesty. Underneath he could just barely make out a pair of ruffled shorts, again just covering enough to be considered modest.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d like it,” she said with a nervous chuckle. “I wanted to ask for your opinion but you just left the store.”

“Just needed some fresh air,” he said quickly. Fresh air and a chance to regain his good sense before he dragged her off to one of the fitting rooms.

“Well, I’m glad that you like it,” she said as she approached the bed, slinging a leg over him so she could straddle his hips. Oh, he really liked where this was going. Leaning down, she whispered in his ear, “You’ll just have to show me how much you like it.”

As a general rule, Noatak’s ears were sensitive. It was something Korra discovered early on in their marriage, that by licking, sucking, or nibbling on his ear she could get him to do or agree to anything. Her lips had ghosted against the shell of his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Oh spirits, why wasn’t he naked already?

His thought process shut down when she kissed him, though, a languid kiss that was gentle and sweet and promised a long night of light touches and soft sighs.  This glorious creature was his and his alone, no one else would ever be this close to her.  Sliding his hands up her thighs to her hips, he played with the waistband of the satin shorts, hooking his fingers under them, ready to pull them down when she gave the word.

“Noa?” she murmured against his lips.

Pulling back, he gave her a confused look. “Noa?”

“Takes too long to say Noatak,” she explained. “Noa’s a nickname. Shorter, easier to say.”

“You’re the only person who’s called me that,” he said as he leaned forward to plant a kiss on her exposed collarbone. “I like it, but no one but you can call me Noa.”

“I am okay with that,” Korra agreed with a smile. Leaning down she kissed him again, sighing softly when he moved his hands up to rest on her torso. Several minutes later she pulled away, grinning. “I think you’re overdressed.”

Looking down, Noatak noted that he was wearing his pajamas, a loose tunic and trousers that kept him warm during the colder months. But compared to Korra, he might as well have been wearing a parka. “Hmm, yes, perhaps you’re right.”

With Korra’s help he stripped down to his drawers, settling back on the duvet with Korra stretched alongside him. “So,” she purred, “what now?”

“I can think of a few things,” he murmured as he positioned himself to trail kisses down her neck. Pausing at her collarbones, he sucked lightly on the boney protrusions. From there he kissed down her breastbone, relishing the sound of her beating heart.  He lay with his ear pressed against her chest for several moments, listening to the steady thump of her heart in his ear.

“What are you doing?”

“Reveling in you.”

“I could think of a better way you could be reveling in me.”

His head snapped up, catching the way her eyes were glittering. Korra wasn’t exactly innocent, but she wasn’t really the type for making double entendres. But the one she just made…

“Well, if that’s what you want,” he said as slid his hands down to her shorts, hooking the waistband with his index fingers and swiftly pulling them down to Korra’s knees. She kicked them off and spread her legs, grinning down at him.

Smirking, he planted a kiss on the side of her knee and then down her thigh. Deliberately he avoided the one place Korra wanted him the most, instead trailing kisses up her other thigh to her other knee. Groaning in frustration, she glared down at him. “You’re such a tease!”

He cocked an eyebrow at that. “I’m a tease? You were the one who dragged me into a lingerie store this afternoon. That’s all over Republic City’s newspapers, you know. The entire city is speculating about our sex life right now.”

“There is nothing wrong with our sex life,” she said as she nudged him with her knee. “In fact I’m willing to bet it’s fantastic.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” he chuckled. “Anyway, I’ve been fantasizing about you in this rather delightful garment nearly all day. It’s awkward to be fantasizing about your wife when you’re trying to hold a conversation with her father.”

Korra burst out laughing.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying my misery,” he grumbled as he lightly dragged a finger from her ass to her knee, smirking when she shrieked in response. “Perhaps I should torment you a little in return.”

“I like that idea,” she grinned. When he finally placed his mouth against her opening, she sighed and settled herself into the mattress.

Taking his time, Noatak used his tongue and lips to take Korra to the height of pleasure repeatedly. Licking, sucking, and nibbling on the sensitive flesh, Noatak took his time to build her up to her peak, and then rapidly send her careening over the edge before starting to build her up all over again.

After three successive orgasms, Noatak decided that enough was enough and pulled away, allowing her to come down her high as a mass of boneless jelly on the bed. He left her long enough to go wash his face, coming back to find that she hadn’t moved at all, but her breathing had slowed.

“Are you feeling okay?”

Her eyes flicked towards him as a slow smile spread across her face. “Yes, yes I am.”

“Can you move?”

Lifting her arm slightly of the bed, she gave a short nod. “I think so.”

“Mm, good,” he said as he stripped out of his drawers and snuggled up to her. He fingered the fabric of the babydoll. “You know, I really do like this.”

“I’m rather fond of it myself. The minute I saw it I knew I had to have it,” Korra said as she fiddled with his hair.

“Best purchase you’ve ever made.”

She burst out laughing and lightly smacked his shoulder. “You’re an ass.”

“Mm, I try,” he chuckled.

With feeling returned to her limbs, Korra rolled on top of Noatak, straddling his hips and wiggling against him. He groaned at the sensation of her slick wetness against his length, causing her to grin widely. “Oh, you like that, do you?” she snickered. “How about this?”

Oh spirits, she was hell bent on torturing him. Angling her body, she lined up his erection with her entrance, teasing him with her moist heat. He groaned again and lifted his hips to try and enter her, but she was two steps ahead of him and raised her hips as well, denying him what he wanted the most.  “Korra…stop…”

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything,” she teased as she nipped his ear playfully.

“And therein lies the problem,” Noatak said as he gripped her hips to hold her still as he thrust up into her. “That’s better.”

“You’re terrible,” she muttered as she shifted so her body would better accept his length. She let out a hum of pleasure when he was settled within her just right. Slowly she began to rock her hips, enjoying the sensation of him moving within her.

They were subdued as they moved, moaning each other’s names like some kind of prayer. After two months of marriage they had developed a rhythm all their own, a dance that only they could do. Odd that it had only taken them two months to find that rhythm, but it didn’t matter. There was something between them, something that couldn’t be denied.

Korra’s movements became more frantic, pushing herself to the edge of pleasure once more until she arched her back and opened her mouth in a silent scream of pleasure. Collapsing on top of Noatak, she gasped for breath before letting out a squeak of surprise when he flipped her over.

“My turn,” he rasped as he began to rock against her. Korra reached up and pulled him in for a kiss, tangling her hands in his hair and wrapping her legs around his hips to take him into her body fully. His movements sped up, carrying him closer to his climax until he broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of Korra’s neck as his body spasmed with release.

Rolling off of her, Noatak caught his breath. “Wow.”

“Yup,” she agreed. “Wow.”

Grabbing a rag from the bedside table, Noatak bent his seed from Korra and cleaned her up before flopping down next to her. “Maybe you should get more of those babydolls.”

Korra’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh? Are you implying that every time I wear one we’ll repeat this performance?”

“Hm, yes, I think so,” he answered.

“Well then, another shopping trip is in order.  And you’re going to stay the whole time.”

Well shit.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home from training early, Korra finds herself alone in her suite. Looking for a way to pass the time she decide to snoop through Amon’s possessions and find a spare mask. And then she gets an idea - a horrible, awful, evil, incredibly sexy, idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I destroyed a few feels with chapter five, and felt obligated to write some fluffy Amorra porn. This one-shot takes place within The Trophy Wife universe, but I basically couldn’t find an actual spot for it. No matter how I looked at it, this whole encounter is basically gratuitous porn.
> 
> So it got to be its own story. XD
> 
> You don’t have to read The Trophy Wife in order to understand this story, though I do allude to a few things that are established within the story itself. And it’s entirely possible that this one-shot may actually have an impact on the story at a later time. And if that’s the case, I’ll make sure to point it out within the main story. If you’d like to read The Trophy Wife first, click the tag or the link on the sidebar that leads to the master post.
> 
> And now for 2,074 words of flirting and smut.
> 
> If you really want to know where this story fits within The Trophy Wife, that would be between chapters 26 and 27. Ultimately I wrote this before I got there, so that's why I couldn't figure out where it went in terms of the main plot. But since it is gratuitous porn, it works better to keep it a side story rather than just a random smut chapter.

Snooping around Amon’s – Noatak’s – room had some turned up some interesting things. He lined up his shoes perfectly. The medicine cabinet was organized by product and then alphabetically. His clothing was always meticulously folded, even when it was in the laundry basket. He had a stash of pin-up prints under the false bottom in the bedside table drawer (she had laughed for almost an hour straight after finding those; she had never pegged him for being a pervert).

But perhaps the crown jewel discovery was that he had spare masks in his desk.

Korra had found other things in his desk, too, like the flask of fire whiskey and spare bottles of ink, and interestingly enough, a file on her. The file on her wasn’t exactly a surprise – the police had files on all known Equalists so it only made sense that the Equalists would have files on their well-known enemies. Files on triad bosses, high ranking city officials, and of course, the Avatar.  Two files in particular looked to be extremely well read; hers and Tarrlok’s. Given what she knew now that she was married to Amon, it wasn’t that surprising. Of course he would keep tabs on his younger brother, and the multitudes of hand written notes were little things that would have been meaningless to anyone else, notes on his family, his dating habits and his routines. Her file had less handwritten notes, but nearly every photo was well worn, as if he had spent a lot of time looking at and handling them. It was only marginally creepy, because she didn’t really think much of the difference between their ages anymore.

The masks, though, that was a surprise. She knew he liked to be prepared, and he would take into consideration that something could happen to his mask and a spare would be required. Except he had three spares.

They were carved from a lightweight wood, which took her by surprise. She had originally assumed that they would have been made of clay or porcelain, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that an earthbender could cause it to shatter with little effort. He wouldn’t risk being blinded by shards of porcelain flying into his eyes, so the wood, which could never be bent, was the most pragmatic option.

It was lightweight and smooth in her hands, the paint flawlessly applied. Now that she no longer feared the man behind the mask, and thus the mask itself, she could admire the excellent craftsmanship of it. She turned it over in her hands, wondering what it would be like to live in the mask. With a giggle, she dashed off to the bathroom with one of the masks. Standing in front of the mirror, she held it up in front of her face and then burst out laughing.

She looked ridiculous, but that didn’t stop her from posing in front of the mirror for nearly ten minutes. And then she had an idea.

A wonderful, awful, evil idea.

Sauntering into the bedroom, she peeled off her clothing. Noatak would be home at any time, and she wanted to surprise him. With a laugh she tied the mask around her head and walked back into his office. Now she had to figure out how to greet him. She stretched herself out on the sofa that faced the door first, trying to pose herself like one of those pin-up girls. It felt wrong, though, so she tried it on the other sofa, thinking she could catch him off guard as he entered the bedroom. However he probably wouldn’t even notice, so she had to abandon that idea as well.

With a frown she surveyed the office, her eyes finally settling on the desk.

Oh yes. That was what had started this whole ordeal in the first place.

Settling herself in the chair, she propped her feet up on the corner and waited.

She didn’t have to wait long, as a few minutes later Amon walked through the door. “Korra? Are you here?” he called as he shut the door behind him.

“Right here,” she purred, drawing his attention to the desk.

He fell to a dead stop, eyeing the sight in front of him. Never in a million years did he expect to find the Avatar sitting at his desk wearing his mask. And nothing but his mask. He swallowed audibly. “Korra,” he said, his voice cracking.

“Noatak,” she replied smoothly, smiling beneath the mask at his apparent shock.

He couldn’t remember what his top fantasy had been, though he recalled that even before he ever faced the Avatar, she was certainly the star. This…this was good. Hell, this was better than good. This was fan-fucking-tastic.

“You’re staring,” she tutted softly.

“Well, it’s not every day I come home to find my wife sitting naked at my desk, wearing my mask and nothing but my mask.” He removed the one he was wearing and eyed her. “You’ve been snooping.”

“Oh yes, I have been. I’ve been a very bad girl,” she cooed. “Are you going to punish me?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Punish you? Oh no, because I’m pretty sure I’m dreaming right now. Why on earth would I want to punish a dream?”

She chuckled as she bounced her foot. “You’re a little overdressed, don’t you think?”

Looking down at himself, he realized she was right. He wasted no time in removing his clothing, opting to keep his mask off. Just one of them in it was enough. He crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly. “You’re the one calling the shots, so you’ll have to tell me what you want.”

She moved like a panther-jackal, all liquid grace and sexuality. With a soft chuckle, she swept her arm over the desk, pushing everything on the surface to the floor. “Oops,” she said with faux surprise.

“You’re going to have to clean that up later,” he informed her.

Her response was to lay herself across it in a pose reminiscent of a pin-up girl. He’d have to ask her where she’d gotten the idea later. At the moment, all his hormone addled brain could process was that his paper work never looked that good. Like a starving man placed before a feast, he pounced on her, but was unsure where to start.

Her soft giggling urged him to start between her thighs. Grabbing her hips and dragging her across the polished top of his desk, he settled her buttocks at the edge. Kneeling, he placed her legs over his shoulders, and planted a soft kiss on the sensitive flesh of her thigh. A breathy sigh was his response, encouraging him to keep going until he placed his mouth against her core, making a long swipe of his tongue along her entrance. She had done a good job of working herself up for this, he probably could have just taken her without any problems. But he was not the kind of person who looked a gift ostrich-horse in the mouth.

Oh no, if she had gone through all of this trouble to seduce him, he’d be more than happy to accommodate her whims.

“Noatak,” she moaned, causing him to chuckle against her folds.  “Don’t stop…”

He lifted his mouth for only a moment to respond. “I wasn’t planning on it.”

With a soft hum of pleasure, she gave him the signal to continue. Licking, sucking, and nibbling the sensitive flesh between her legs, he worked her to her peak, but didn’t push her over the edge. Just as he sensed that she was nearing her climax, he moved away, kissing along her thighs and hips, ignoring her pleas to take her the rest of the way.

She had knocked everything off of his desk, and really, if he was going to torture her, this was the best way he could think of. For nearly ten minutes he’d build her up only to deny her release, and repeat the process until she was reduced to incoherent babbling.

This was power over the Avatar he’d only dreamed of.

Finally she did the one thing he’d hoped for, she begged. “Noatak, please,” she panted as he denied her an orgasm for the fifth time. “If I don’t climax soon, I’m going to explode.”

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her. “Well, we can’t have that, can we? I’d hate to have to wait until the next Avatar is old enough to make any progress with my plans.”

“Damn it, Noatak, this is not the time!” she nearly yelled, only managing to keep her voice down when she realized that anyone walking down the hall could hear them. Somewhere in her pleasure addled brain she made a mental note to ask him about getting a house so they wouldn’t have to worry about is people accidentally overhearing them.

“As you wish, Avatar,” he demurred, attacking the bundle of nerves above her entrance with his tongue.

She let out a squeal of delight as he pushed her over the edge, causing her to see stars and her limbs to tingle. Panting, she lay still atop his desk, trying to make her thoughts form coherently and failing miserably.

Chuckling at the boneless way she was sprawled on his desktop, Noatak took his hands and placed them on her hips, making small circles with his thumbs over the protrusions of her hip bones. Then, as slowly as he dared, he ran them up her torso to her chest, pausing to cup her breasts and kneed them gently, tweaking her nipples into hardened nubs. A mewling noise emitted from her throat and he smiled, pleased that he was the only person who could completely undo her like this.

“Shall we continue?” he asked after torturing her with his hands a bit.

“Yes,” she breathed.

He cocked his head as he studied her relaxed form. “First, though, take the mask off.”

“Why?” she asked as propped herself up on her elbow.

“Because I can’t kiss you if you’re wearing it, silly girl,” he answered as he reached for her waist and pulled her up to a sitting position. He reached behind her head and undid the ties on the mask, pulling it away from her face.

“How do you live in that thing?” she asked after sucking in a breath. “It’s nearly impossible to breathe in it.”

He laughed as he pressed his forehead against hers. “Many, many years of wearing it. After a while I just got used to it, and it was like I wasn’t wearing it at all.”

“Well, you promised to kiss me if I took it off, so where’s my kiss?” she asked with a smirk, knowing full well that provoking him almost never ended well for her.

Smiling wolfishly at her, he leaned down and took her mouth with his, entering her at the same time without warning. She let out a squeak of surprise before it degenerated into a moan of delight. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she encouraged him to pick up his pace, to send her careening over the edge once more.

In all of the places he’d ever had sex or even considered having sex, on his desk was not on the list. He’d been called too much of a neat freak to consider such a thing. He wasn’t sure why, as he continued to thrust into her, as it put her at the exact right height to take him without a lot of shuffling for an ideal position.  He’d have to thank her later for coming up with the idea.

It didn’t take long for her to reach her second climax, and she clung to him as her body spasmed around his. With a groan, he braced himself on the edge of the desk and allowed his climax to overtake him, his body twitching as he released his seed inside her. With a contented sigh he picked her up from the desk and maneuvered their bodies into his chair, keeping their bodies joined.

“Wow,” she breathed as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

“Yeah, wow,” he echoed as he rested his cheek against her head. “Brilliant idea with the desk, by the way.”

Giggling, she tilted her face up to plant a kiss against his jaw. “This is just the tip of the iceberg,” she teased. “I was thinking about the swimming pool…”


	3. The Best Part of Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their first major argument as a married couple, Amon and Korra find that there are perks to apologizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously in “The Trophy Wife” - Amon and Korra had an argument and Tarrlok asked for his bending back. This is what happens between chapter 30 and chapter 31.

Soaking wet, Korra padded back into the suite she shared with Noatak. She really didn’t care that she was dripping all down the hall or all through her room. She was certain that Noatak would be annoyed by it, which really only encouraged her to continue on. She could have been like Tarrlok and bent the water from the pool off of her before she went back to her room, but she was still mad at Noatak for his earlier comments so she dripped down the hall in silent protest.

Noatak glanced up when the door opened, surprised to see Korra walk into the room completely drenched and carrying her mukluks. He gave a derisive snort at her waterlogged appearance, returning his attention back to the documents in front of him.

Shivering, Korra slowly peeled off her wet clothing as she walked through the office and headed to the bathroom to take a hot shower.  It had been fun sparring with Tarrlok, who, when he wasn’t fighting for his life, was a good match for her skills. He was actually kind of fun, teasing her and pushing her to fight back harder, looking years younger with his shorter hair and wide smile.

Korra decided that she liked Tarrlok’s happy smile, rather than the smug one he tended to use when he was after something. She had told him as much, causing him to falter a bit. That faltering, coupled with the Avatar State, allowed her to win their match.

Tarrlok responded by calling her a dirty cheater and several other creative names, but she merely stuck her tongue out at him and walked out of the room to his echoing laughter.

Having left a trail of wet clothing from the door of the office to the bath, Korra stood under the hot spray for several minutes warming up before heading over to the bath to soak. Sinking into the hot water, Korra tried not to think about how she would deal with Noatak. She was still annoyed that he had felt that she had somehow wronged him by giving the metalbenders their bending back.

“I’m starting to think that you know every single way to annoy me and exploit it to maximum effectiveness when you think I should be punished,” Noatak commented dryly from the doorway, her soaking wet clothing in hand.

Korra ignored him.

Dropping the wet garments on the floor, Noatak strode into the bathroom and stood over her. “My hold on the Equlaists is shaky at best, I cannot have you undoing my work lest my followers think that my power is useless.”

“You’ve completely missed the point, haven’t you?” she asked him as she flicked water in his direction.

“I have not.”

“I asked Tarrlok about it, and he agrees with me,” she said smugly.

“Of course he would,” Noatak grumbled as he left her alone.

Their cold war continued throughout the evening until Noatak stumbled into their bedroom, looking drawn and tired and eyeing Korra warily. She was reclining on the bed, reading a book and still ignoring her husband.

“I called Chief BeiFong a few hours ago.”

Korra’s eyebrows went up, but she refused to look at him.

“I asked her about the metalbenders. About the cost of training them and the work that they do.”

She looked up in, acknowledging that she was paying attention.

“I didn’t realize that metalbending required a certain disposition, that not every earthbender can learn how to metalbend. Nor did I realize that the metalbenders were all given special training to serve as a specialized task force within the police.”

“Oh?” Korra had been given the lecture by Lin as one of her lessons on Republic City, so what Noatak was telling her wasn’t anything new.

“I already know you know all of this,” he sighed. “Which is why you were so adamant that those men get their bending back.”

Tilting her head, Korra looked at him expectantly.

“You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

She gave him a wicked grin. “I’m waiting.”

“I’m…I’m…I’m not good with this!” he blurted.

“Just say it, I promise it won’t hurt,” she cooed.

“I’m sorry, okay?” he huffed.

“Are you really?” Korra asked sweetly. “Are you willing to show me?”

“What did you have in mind?” he asked.

“Kiss my feet and tell me you’re sorry.”

“I’ll do no such thing.”

“I think you owe me a decent apology, you can start by kissing my feet.”

He groaned. “This is humiliating.”

“Hey, be glad I’m keeping this to the bedroom and no one else will ever know.”

“So you want me to kiss your feet.”

“It’s a start.”

With a sigh he walked over the bed and sat near her feet. Korra was wearing her pajamas, looking comfortable as she lounged against the pillows. Scooting back and pulling Korra’s feet into his lap, he grabbed her left foot and rubbed circles on it with his thumb. “You want me to grovel at your feet,” he murmured. “That’s very un-Avatar-like behavior. What about your forgiveness?”

“I like to think that I take after Avatar Kyoshi.”

“Avatar Hardass?”

“She wasn’t a hardass, she believed strongly in her duties and in justice and what, exactly, is wrong with that?”

“She was a hardass.”

“Okay, stop running your mouth and kiss my feet.”

Lifting her foot up, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of it. Looking up at her, he smirked. “Does that please you, Avatar Korra?”

“It does,” she said sweetly. “But a foot rub would please me more.”

“You’re so demanding.”

“I was right, you were wrong, and I’m going to spend the rest of the evening reminding you of that fact.”

“Wonderful,” he grumbled as he ran his thumbs along the arch of her foot. He rubbed down each foot and when he was done, he lightly dragged his finger the length of the sole, causing her to giggle and jerk it away. “Well, is that enough groveling for you?”

“Nope.”

He gave her a flat look. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’ll let you know when you’ve sufficiently apologized. Now I think a back rub is in order.”

“You’ve gone mad with the power, I hope you know. I should put a stop to this right now.”

“Well you could, if you can think of a better way to show that you’re sorry.”

He gave her a wicked smirk. “Oh Korra, you really didn’t set yourself up for that, did you?”

She smirked back.

“Spirits, you little minx,” he gasped before she tacked him and kissed him soundly. He pulled away and gave her an accusing glare. “You planned this.”

“Well, not all of it. But I did want to make this as uncomfortable for you as I possibly could,” she replied with a smug grin.

“You knew that I would learn that I was wrong. You were just waiting for me to find out and apologize so you could gloat,” he accused.

“Well, maybe,” she snickered. “I wasn’t planning on gloating a lot, but you looked like you were completely miserable and it was kind of funny to me.”

“Sometimes I think you’re nothing more than a spoiled brat,” he muttered.

“But you love me, right?” she asked. Her tone was no longer light and teasing, she looked genuinely worried that maybe he didn’t anymore.

His expression softened. “Of course. I’ve just…it’s been a long time since anyone has dared to challenge me. I don’t respond to it well, that’s all.”

“Don’t respond to it well? Well isn’t that the understatement of the century,” she muttered. “You were practically screaming at me.”

“I know,” he answered as he pulled her closer. “I have a bit of a temper. Something of a family trait, I believe.”

“So? That doesn’t mean you can yell at me like that.”

“No, no it doesn’t,” he agreed. “To be fair you’re just as stubborn plus impulsive on top of that. I don’t think that will be the last argument of its kind.”

Korra gave a glum nod in response.

“Hey, look at me,” Noatak said softly, grabbing Korra’s chin and tilting her head so he could look her in the eyes. “I want you to know that I don’t regret us. I was poised for self-destruction, I needed a little perspective, and you gave it to me.”

She gave him a cocky smile. “Of course I did.”

“Though I’m willing to wager that I gave you some perspective, too.”

“Actually, it was more Tarrlok,” she snorted at the look of horror on his face, “but you really made the point stick.”

He frowned. “Well, this was going well until you mentioned my brother.”

“Are you jealous of the fact that Tarrlok and I get along?”

“It’s a little unnerving, yes.”

“You’re crazy. We’re just friends. Sure, it took a while, and sometimes I wonder if he might be using me for something, but right now I can’t help but feel that at the very least we have an understanding.”

“Well, I suppose as long as he’s not doing anything untoward, I shouldn’t worry.”

“I’ll let you know why else you shouldn’t worry,” Korra smirked as she leaned up and pressed a kiss against his jaw. “It’s ridiculous that you would be jealous of your brother.”

“Well, I really shouldn’t be,” Noatak mused as he let Korra leaned him back against the mattress. “I’m a better bender, a superior fighter, better looking…”

“Better endowed, too,” she murmured as she kissed the other side of his jaw.

He started. “What?!”

“You think I didn’t look that one time?” she smirked. “You two are similar enough, I wanted to see how far those similarities went.”

“And how far do they go?” he asked as she started to remove his clothing.

“You have the same eyes and noses, same chins,” she said as her fingers worked the buttons and closures. “But I think that’s where it ends. You’re leaner than he is, to accommodate your preference for speed.”

“Is that it?”

“I could list off the little things, about how your hair is shorter or that his eyebrows are better groomed, but that’s pointless. You’re leaner and have a bigger, er…anyway…”

“Mmhmm,” he hummed as she kissed down his neck. “Should I put it to good use?”

“I think that would make your apology complete,” she answered with a sensual smile.

“Then perhaps you should take your pajamas off. I don’t think you’ll be sleeping any time soon,” he replied with a wolfish grin.

Their remaining clothing was discarded and thrown about, landing only who knew where. Noatak eased Korra back after removing her top and then slid down to her feet.

“Now, let me see if I remember. You wanted me to kiss your feet,” he murmured as he kissed the top of each foot, his eyes flicking up at Korra’s face to note her bemused expression. “I’m going to make this apology as complete as possible.”

Her mouth formed an “o” as he leaned down and kissed her ankles. Slowly he kissed up each leg, stopping right before he reached the one place she wanted his attention. Whimpering, she gave him a pleading look, but he shook his head. Crawling up her body, he kissed his way up to her breasts, starting at her lips, stopping to twirl his tongue around her navel, before reaching the valley between her breasts.

“Please?” she breathed.

“As you wish,” he answered, lavishing attention each breast. He licked and sucked at the swollen mounds of flesh, delighting in the little mewling noises that were escaping Korra’s lips.

With deliberate slowness, he moved up her chest to her neck, nipping lightly against her pulse before licking up to her ear. With a groan of pleasure, Korra grabbed his head and pulled him in for a rough and demanding kiss.

He pulled away, clucking his tongue. “I’m trying to apologize properly, Korra, and I can’t do that if you won’t let me.”

She pouted, her lower lip jutting out. Noatak smirked before he kissed her, sucking on her lower lip and causing her to groan in response. He continued his ministrations, teasing her body with his lips, tongue, and fingers, causing her head to spin and gasp out his name in a futile attempt to get him to do what she wanted.

But he was determined to do what he wanted.

With agonizing slowness, he rolled her over and began to massage her back, pausing every so often to press light kisses down her spine. When he was certain that she was boneless, content blob of Avatar on the mattress, he rolled her onto her back and smiled down at her.

“What are you planning now?” she mumbled, her eyes hooded with desire.

“This,” he breathed as his fingers trailed down her torso to settle between her legs. He stroked at the heated flesh, causing Korra to writhe and moan his name. Her hips bucked up as he thrust his fingers in and out of her folds. Gripping the sheets so hard her knuckles were white, Korra let out a squeak as she tried to keep herself from screaming out his name.

“Just let go,” he advised as he continued to pleasure her with his fingers. “Let the feelings overtake you.”

“But…”

“No buts,” he soothed. “Stop thinking, just feel.”

Taking a deep breath and clearing her head, Korra focused on the feeling of his fingers inside of her. It didn’t take long for her climax to crash over her, calling his name over and over as he slowed his pace and eventually stopped, bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck her fluids from them.

He let her gather her wits, watching her chest rise and fall as she took deep, even breaths and her gaze became more focused on his face. “How do you feel?” he murmured as he leaned down to kiss her.

“Excellent,” she answered with a content sigh after he pulled away.

“Well, excellent is a tough marker to surpass, but I think I can,” he chuckled as he nudged her legs open and settled himself between them. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing as he positioned himself to enter her.

“Mighty confident in your abilities,” she murmured as he slid into her. She wiggled her hips a bit to adjust to him and then gave him a quick nod to confirm that she was ready.

He smirked at her. “Of course I’m always confident in my abilities.”

Moving slowly at first, he slid in and out, delighting in the breathy moans she was making. Gradually he quickened his pace at Korra’s urging, her moans of “harder” and “faster” urging him on. Noatak could feel her climax approaching, the way her body was tensing up, preparing for it. He pushed himself further, the familiar feeling of his own orgasm approaching, and he hoped that he could hold out until Korra climaxed for a second time.

“Just…a bit…more,” she panted as she shifted her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, positioning her body to take him deeper.  It didn’t take long for her to be pushed over the edge, her body twitching and tensing beneath Noatak.

With a grunt he had his own release, his body stilling above her as he spilled his seed in her. Breathing heavily, he buried his face in Korra’s neck and took a moment to regain his bearings before sliding out of her and rolling onto his side. “Am I forgiven?” he gasped.

Turning her head, Korra gave him a contented smile. “Yes, I think you are.”

He chuckled as he reached for a rag to clean up with. “I do hope you realize that should I win an argument and you must apologize, I now have expectations you must fulfill.”

With a groan, Korra closed her eyes. Of course he’d think that.


	4. They Do What They Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noatak and Korra decide to christen their new home the best way they know how. Follows the events of chapter 39.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request fill for smut in the Trophy Wife 'verse. Circumstances are as follows:
> 
> There seems to be a burning sensation in the vicinity of my pants. Because I am a liar, liar, pants on fire. I know I said that the Noarra smut would have to wait until after NaNo, but it didn’t take me very long to reach today’s word count, so I decided to reward myself by writing smut.

“So…” Korra rocked back on her heels and looked around.

“So…” Noatak agreed.

“We have a house.”

“We do.”

“We have a house all to ourselves.”

“Yes.”

“Nobody but the two of us for several hours. Just the two of us and five bedrooms, the parlor, the office, the kitchen and the dining room. That doesn’t even take into consideration the entry hall.”

Noatak’s eyes glittered as he realized exactly what Korra was implying. “That’s true.” He eyed the marble topped table next to the door. “Shall we test how sturdy it is?”

He didn’t even need to ask twice. Korra removed her clothing in record time and he was presented with the rather lovely view of her naked body as she removed the vase of flowers so they wouldn’t accidentally break it. He removed his own clothing, folded it neatly, and placed it next to the baseboard. No point in leaving it strewn about the entry hall for Tarrlok to trip over whenever he got home. And Noatak really hoped that it would be after whatever Korra had planned.

When the table was empty, Korra hopped up on it, letting out a hiss when her bare flesh came in contact with the marble. “Shit that’s cold!” she yelped.

Noatak laughed. Korra didn’t swear often, which meant she was either really surprised or really upset. “Now, now, Korra. No need for such language,” he admonished softly. He grabbed her hips, his thumbs lightly circling where her bones jutted out, and rubbed his nose against hers. “Though maybe later…”

She grinned up at him. “Is that a promise?”

“What do you think?” he asked before he closed the distance between their lips, kissing her like a hungry man placed in front of food. She let out a soft moan of delight.

Slowly he worked one hand lower to tease the sensitive flesh between her legs, warming her up for later activities. Once she was aroused and whimpering with need, he picked her up and carried her into the parlor. Sinking onto the sofa, Korra straddling his hips, he smiled up at her. “This is all you,” he murmured and she nodded, sliding down until he was buried in her completely. She groaned as he filled her.

Slowly she began to raise and lower her hips, enjoying the way they were positioned made her feel. It made her feel powerful and in control, that whatever she demanded Noatak would have no choice but to comply with.  She gradually upped her pace, mewling softly as she neared her climax.

“Not yet,” he breathed and she groaned in frustration.

“Why?” she whined.

“Because,” he said as he picked her up, still joined, and maneuvered her into the office.

Turning, her eyes lit up when she saw the desk. Noatak had been quite insistent on it moving with them. Korra hadn’t been so sure, as it was bulky and a pain to move. She had completely forgotten how much fun they could have on it. Suddenly she was very glad that he insisted on it coming to their new house with them.

The desk was about to become Korra’s favorite place in the entire house.

Noatak kept his pace slow at first, enjoying the way Korra’s breasts bounced with each thrust. She was stretched along the desktop, her hands holding onto the edges in a white knuckle grip. One hand held on to her hip, the other slid absently around her abdomen until it finally settled over her pelvis. Using his thumb he brushed against her clit, causing her to squeak in surprise. He continued to tease the bundle of nerves until she screamed out his name. He stilled, enjoying the contented look on her face.

“Why’d ya stop?” she asked with contented sigh.

“I was thinking maybe we should go upstairs.”

“Ooh, the bed is upstairs.”

“Yes, there are a few beds up stairs.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” she asked as she wiggled free of him.

The bedrooms presented more variety for locations and positions, and no place was considered off limits. It was their house, they could do what they wanted, when they wanted, where they wanted, without worry.

After they finished christening each room upstairs, they headed back downstairs and made good use of the island in the middle of the kitchen. Then they moved into the dining room, testing the sturdiness of the dining room table.

Which is how Tarrlok found them.

“Spirits, we’re supposed to eat there!” he exclaimed, the groceries dropping to the floor.

Noatak frowned. “You’re home early.”

“I wasn’t aware that there was a set time for me to be gone,” Tarrlok grumbled, trying not to stare at just how flexible Korra was. “Besides, you have a bedroom, I suggest that you use it.”

“Well, we did,” Korra answered.

“And we probably shouldn’t tell you what we did in the kitchen,” Noatak mused.

“The kitchen?!” All of the color drained from Tarrlok’s face. “If you were doing this in the kitchen…that means…” His eyes widened in shock. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Korra at least had the decency to look sheepish. Noatak merely gave an indifferent shrug.

Tarrlok raced up to his bedroom, letting out a frustrated yell when he saw the damage. “Couldn’t you have at least done it on the bed? I could have washed the sheets!”

With the mood thoroughly ruined, Noatak and Korra stopped in the entry hall to gather their clothing before heading upstairs to shower and get dressed. They paused in the doorway to Tarrlok’s room, watching the way he carefully checked over each bottle of cologne and lotion.

“At least nothing broke,” Korra said helpfully.

“That is hardly a consolation,” Tarrlok grumbled. “You two owe me for this. Having sex on my vanity table!”

“If it bothers you so much, the next time we’ll include you.” Tarrlok’s scowl deepened. “Don’t forget that this is our house, we’re just letting you live here,” Noatak said, managing to keep his tone light.

Looking up to glare at his brother, Tarrlok snarled, “I’m here because you didn’t want to leave me behind. I’m here because you’re incredibly selfish.”

With a dark look, Noatak turned on his heel and marched off towards the bath. Korra sighed, her forehead resting in the palm of her hand.

“Tarrlok, that was a little harsh, don’t you think?” she asked as she padded in and knelt to help him clean up.

Blushing, Tarrlok batted her hands away. “Just forget it, Korra. Our relationship is doomed to be complicated.” He flicked his eyes up and focused on her face. “It isn’t exactly easy to live here with you two. It’s not that I don’t love you both, but…”

Korra nodded. “It’s okay. You don’t have to explain. I think I’ll go check on Noa. I think you hit a nerve with your little outburst.” She glanced up at the vanity table and sighed. “I’ll come clean it off after I’ve dressed.”

“Well, it’s a start, but you’ll still owe me.”

“I know.” She flashed him an apologetic smile as she stood. “Your room is off limits now.”

“I appreciate that,” he sighed as she left.

A small groan of frustration escaped him. He had rather hoped that his feelings for Korra would diminish as time went by, but if anything they were stronger now that he saw her every day. Noatak knew how he felt, of course, but strangely didn’t seem to mind.  Tarrlok decided that it would have been more difficult if Noatak were the jealous type, but it seemed that his brother was more amused by the situation than anything else.

“Welcome to hell,” he muttered.


	5. The Problems With Pro-Bending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon is trying to support Korra’s pro-bending career. Too bad she doesn’t approve of how he goes about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written specifically for General-Pooky and MongolianTiger because they wanted to do another drawing RP based on some shenanigans set in The Trophy Wife ‘verse. Tiger made the request specifically, outlining a situation in which Amon attends Korra’s pro-bending matches in his full get up, causing the opposing teams to avoid hitting her. Of course, Korra’s having none of his bullshit, and promptly calls him on it. Hilarity ensues. I was more than happy to oblige, writing up this little drabble for them.
> 
> Set between the final chapter and the epilogue. It’s three year time skip, plenty of wiggle room to set little things like this.

Korra was pumped for her first match of the season. The hiatus had been long, too long, and she had forgotten how badly she missed the Pro-Bending Arena. The smell of sweat and clay and smoke was home to her, and she had longed for it.

Perhaps the most surprising part of this was that her husband had supported her decision to go back to pro-bending, even promising to even watch a few matches.

“Man, I’m pumped!” she said as she pulled her gear on in the locker room. “We’re gonna go out there and kick some Tigerdillo butt!”

Bolin laughed. “You bet we are! The Future Industries Fire Ferrets are back in action baby!”

“Okay, okay, I get it, you’re both excited,” Mako groaned. “Keep your voices down, will ya.”

“Whoops, sorry,” Bolin said, quieting down.

His brother rolled his eyes. “I’m not saying you have to be silent, you just don’t have to be yelling at the top of your lungs.” Mako ruffled Bolin’s hair. “C’mon, this is gonna be a great season, right?”

“The best season. This year we don’t have to deal with those cheating Wolfbats.”

“Yeah, that’ll be nice,” Korra agreed as she put her helmet on. “Well, come on, let’s go! I am so ready for this!”

Standing on the extending platform, the Fire Ferrets waved to the crowed, Korra’s eyes darting towards the box where Asami, Noatak, and Tarrlok sat. She waved and then frowned when she saw Amon wave back.

Spirits damn him, why was he dressed like that?

The match started and Korra prepared for the blows. Except they never came. No matter what she dished at the Tigerdillos, they never sent anything her direction. The Fire Ferrets eventually won once Korra managed to knock out the Tigerdillos in round two, but during those two rounds the only targets appeared to be Mako and Bolin.

She had a sneaking suspicion as to why the Tigerdillos avoiding hitting her. Especially after it happened in three more consecutive matches, each one attended by her husband dressed in his full Amon regalia.

He entered the locker room on the heels of Asami and Tarrlok, both of whom were congratulating the Fire Ferrets on another win. Korra looked sourly at her husband before stalking up to him and pulling the mask from his face.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m attending your matches, like I agreed to.”

“Dressed like that?”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“You mean other than the fact that every single bender in the arena avoids you and gets as skittish as a newborn ostrich-horse when you show up dressed like that?” Turning towards her brother-in-law, she pouted. “Can’t you do something about this?!”

Tarrlok shook his head. “Don’t you think I tried? It’s still awkward to be seen in public with him.”

“Now, now, little brother, don’t sound so disappointed.”

“Noatak, I’m the same height as you, calling me little brother is antagonizing.”

“You’ll just have to deal with it.”

“Very mature,” Tarrlok grumbled. With a sigh he rolled his eyes. “Anyway, despite my best efforts, he insisted on wearing that to the arena. I have no doubt that he believes that he’s giving your team a psychological edge.”

“If you think that by psychological edge that none of the opposing teams will even throw anything my way, then sure, I’d say his plan is working,” Korra shot back. “I will ban you from the arena if you keep showing up at my matches dressed like that.”

“Now Korra-“

“Oh, don’t you ‘now Korra’ me, buster!” she said through gritted teeth.  Poking him hard in the chest, she continued her rant. “If you want to attend any of my future matches you will wear normal street clothes and the masks will stay in the drawer of your desk, do I make myself clear?” Her eyes flashed white for a moment before settling back to blue.

Taking a step back, Noatak nodded. “Crystal.”

“Good,” she snarled before grabbing her towel from her locker. “I’m going to go take a shower, and if you’re not dressed in civvies by the time I get back, so help me I will end you.”

Noatak nodded again. Everyone else burst out laughing.


	6. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon and Korra go to visit her parents in the South Pole. Things are colder than Korra remembers. Good thing Amon knows the best ways to warm a girl up.
> 
> Also, Korra's parents have the worst timing ever. EVER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt that an Anon sent me, who requested a cold night and Korra and Noatak cuddling in The Trophy Wife ‘verse. I know you wanted it long-ish, but I couldn’t quite make it happen. Probably a bit more humorous than I originally intended, but my muse is very insistent and I find that ignoring her never ends well.

Shivering, Korra ducked into her parents’ house and slammed the door shut behind her. Lowering the hood of her parka, she eyed her husband sitting near the fire. He looked nice and cozy, having had the luxury of sitting in the house all day, avoiding the cold.

“You know, we could have used your help today,” she grumbled.

“Someone had to stay here and make sure nothing froze over,” he answered with a cheeky smile. “I know I’ve been away from the poles for a while, but I still remember how important it is to make sure nothing freezes over.”

“Still, it’s not fair,” she whined as she stomped the remaining snow from her mukluks. “I spent all day out in the cold trying to help build that new gathering hall, and we could have used a talented bender like you.”

“I know, but somebody-“

“I know, I know,” Korra sighed. “Somebody had to stay behind and make sure that nothing froze over.”

“Was everything successful?” Noatak asked as he stood to embrace her.

“My parents are just making sure that everything turned out okay,” Korra answered. “And knowing them they’ll probably stick around the square for another three hours just talking with everyone and telling them that we’ll have kids when we’re good and ready.”

“That’s a thing? People asking your parents when we’re going to have kids?”

Korra wrinkled her nose in disgust. “It is. We’ve only been married for a year and a half – I don’t know what they’re expecting.”

“I’m not getting any younger Korra,” he reminded her. “And while I want to have children while I can still keep up with them, you still have your entire life in front of you. You just barely turned nineteen, you shouldn’t be thinking of starting a family.” He ran his hand through his hair and groaned. “I should just stop talking now.”

“Hey, Noa, it’s okay,” she said as she stepped closer to him. She gave him a squeeze before pulling back and grinning at him. “I can’t say that I imagined myself at twenty being married with kids, but I don’t mind. I’ve had time to adjust to the idea.”

“So you say, but most Avatars didn’t start their families until they were much older,” Noatak pointed out. “They were closer to my age than yours.”

“You know, when I said that I wasn’t bothered by the idea, I meant it,” she sighed before she shivered violently. “Augh! I spend two years in Republic City and suddenly I can’t handle the cold!”

“Come here,” Noatak said, pulling her against him. “We’ll sit by the fire and you’ll thaw out in no time.”

Settling them on a few pelts next to the fire, he pulled several blankets out of a storage chest and wrapped himself and Korra with them. She sat between his legs, her back to his chest, allowing him to rest his chin on the top of her head, his arm looped loosely around her waist. It wasn’t often that they could spend time like this – between her Avatar duties and his own responsibilities working as a councilman, they were finding that quiet time together was a precious commodity.

“I really do wish you could have come today,” she murmured after a prolonged silence.

“I wanted to go, but the world believes I’m a non-bender, and thus I was stuck here tending the fire,” he replied before pressing a kiss against her exposed neck. “Of course it is just the two of us here…alone…”

Korra let out a soft hum as he slowly kissed along her neck and shoulder. “And just what did you have in mind?”

“You know, you’ll warm up faster with skin to skin contact,” he purred in her ear. “I think it’s your best interest if we strip down.”

“I see,” she said, suppressing a giggle as he began to tug at her clothing.

“And of course, moving would also be in your best interest,” he continued as he pulled her shirt over her head, hands drifting down to remove the pelt tied around her waist and her pants.

Unable to suppress her laughter any longer, Korra allowed Noatak to remove her clothing, only stopping him when he got her down to her bindings. He frowned at her, unable to figure out why she’d stop him.

“We’re in the main room of my parents’ house, and they could come walking in the door at any time,” she explained, realizing that he didn’t want to stop.

“You said they’d be back in a few hours.”

“My parents are unpredictable. For all I know they’re going to come waltzing in right as we-“

“You worry too much,” he said as he removed his shirt and settled himself over her. Noatak proceeded to kiss her senseless, reaching up and gently caressing her face.

Korra figured he was content to just lay with her and kiss her, until his hand slowly worked its way down to the knot on her bindings. Rolling her eyes, she pushed Noatak off of her. “Are you really going to ignore the fact that my parents could walk in us while we’re…you know…”

“Trust me, it’ll be fine,” he murmured as he made quick of the knot. As the strips of fabric fell away from her breasts, the door swung open and Tonraq and Senna darted in.

“Damn it’s cold out there,” Tonraq swore as he brushed the snow from his shoulders. Looking up, he noted the scene before him, half his mouth quirking up in amusement. “Sorry, are we interrupting something?”

“Ooh, grandbabies?” Senna asked with a grin.

Covering her face with her hand, Korra giggled. She shoved Noatak’s shoulder. “I told you,” she said. “ _I told you_.”

“Uh…” Noatak said, looking up at his smiling in-laws. “This is exactly what it looks like.”

Korra’s giggles had deteriorated into inelegant snorting as she tried not to die of embarrassment. “Well, the mood is officially ruined,” she announced. Looking at her parents and hoping that her blush wasn’t too obvious, she made a motion for them to turn around. When their backs were to her, she quickly retied her bindings and wrapped herself in a blanket.

“You know, we could always leave,” Senna offered.

“Forget it Mom, nothing going to happen,” Korra sighed as she stood up. “Come on, Noa, let’s go back to our room.”

“You said nothing is going to happen,” he frowned.

“Yeah, but I’m still cold and up for some cuddling,” she shrugged. She gave him an arch stare. “Well, are you going to join me or not?”

“Okay, I’m coming,” he said as he stood, draping the other blanket over his shoulder. Inclining his head at Tonraq and Senna he said his goodnights and padded after his wife.

Alone in the great room, Tonraq chuckled. “I think under different circumstances I’d be upset by this, but right now I can’t help but find the whole situation funny.”

“They’re married,” Senna said, shaking her head. “I think I’d be worried if they didn’t get up to that.”

“Still…nothing kills the mood quite like your parents walking in,” he chuckled. “I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. We probably could have waited to come back. There was some clean-up we could have done.”

“It’s too late for the what ifs,” she shrugged. Senna then gave her husband an aside glance. “You know…it’s still early. Dinner is still a few hours off, and we could do a little cuddling of our own…”

Tonraq’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and then he grinned. “Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go.”

Polar nights were best spent in the arms of the one you loved.


	7. Midnight Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heavily pregnant Korra can’t sleep, and that means Noatak can’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lovely Anon ask me for some Trophy Wife ‘verse Noarra fluff. I’m gifting you with this. XD

It was the middle of the night and Korra once again found herself in the struggle to get comfortable enough to sleep. She fluffed her pillow, settled back on the mattress, but no matter what she tried, she felt like she would never be comfortable again. Covering her face with a smaller pillow, she let out a frustrated scream.

“Korra?” her husband mumbled from next to her.

She blushed and tried to hide under the blanket. “Go back to sleep, Noa. It’s nothing.”

“Sorry,” he yawned. “I’m up now. You might as well tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I can’t sleep,” she sighed.

“Why not?” he asked, but he had a sneaking suspicion what was bothering her.

“I can’t get comfortable and ooh!” She curled into a ball, or at least tried to.

Noatak was wide awake now. “Korra? What’s wrong?”

Korra smirked. The edge of panic in his voice was actually pretty cute. “Just this,” she said as she grabbed his hand and placed it against her belly. “Your son is going to be quite the ball of energy.”

Feeling a series of strong kicks against his palm, Noatak smiled. “You mean your daughter.”

“It’s a boy. I’m certain of it.”

“I say it’s a girl.”

“There is no possible way you could know that.”

“Well, there’s no possible way you could know either, so clearly the point is moot.”

With a yawn, Korra tried to get comfortable once more but found she was unable to. It was impossible when her child was performing katas in the womb. “I give up,” she muttered. “I’m going to go make some tea. Maybe the little guy will calm down.”

“I’ll come with you,” Noatak said as he climbed out of bed.

“No, you don’t have to. Go back to bed,” she pleaded. “You have to go to work in the morning.”

“Forget it, Korra. You’re not going to be up at all hours by yourself.”

He led the way downstairs to the kitchen, where he put on a kettle. He scowled when she used her firebending to light the stove, but had long since learned that it was pointless to lecture her about it. That was just how she worked, using her bending for everything. Despite his best efforts to break her of the habit.

Settling at the small table, Korra put her feet up and sighed. “This is actually somewhat better.”

“Well, any day now your daughter is going to grace us with her presence and you can go back to normal.” Too late did Noatak realize that this was the wrong thing to say.

Korra glared at him. “I’m sorry, did you just call me fat?”

“What? No! Of course not. You’re pregnant and beautiful!” he covered quickly.

“No I’m not! I’m roughly the size of a beached whale and I’m ugly!” Korra burst into hysterical sobs. Rolling his eyes heavenward, Noatak asked the spirits for a little more patience. Their child would be born any day, but Noatak wasn’t sure everything would go back to normal. If anything, everything would change. It wasn’t just that there was another mouth to feed, he was going to be responsible for caring for another human being. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. And Korra’s current emotional instability wasn’t helping.

“What in the name of the Spirits?” Tarrlok asked as he stumbled into the kitchen.

“Noatak said I was fat!” Korra sobbed.

Looking at his brother’s guilty expression, Tarrlok surmised that Noatak had made yet another harmless comment that Korra had twisted. It was an unfortunately common thing these days. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tarrlok sighed. “Whatever my idiot brother said, I promise he won’t say it again. Or I will personally end him.”

“Hey!”

Silencing Noatak with a glare, Tarrlok walked over to his sister-in-law and stood behind her, massaging her shoulders. “You look as beautiful as ever, Korra. And you’ll be a fantastic mother. You can handle children; I’ve seen you interacting with Tenzin’s kids dozens of times.”

“But that’s different!” she wailed.

“No it’s not,” Tarrlok soothed. “All children want to be loved and cared for. You’re going to love and care for your child just like you love and care for Tenzin’s children.”

“Here, tea,” Noatak said as he slid a steaming cup of chamomile tea in front of his wife.

“I don’t know the first thing about being a parent,” Korra sniffled as she picked up her tea.

Nudging her foot with his, Noatak flashed a nervous smile at her. “Neither do I. We’ll figure it out together. I promise.”

Korra flashed a watery smile at him. “Do you mean it?”

“Of course I do,” he said softly.

“Well,” Tarrlok said, clapping his hands together, “now that you’ve both settled, I’m going back to bed. Good night.”

“I didn’t mean to wake him,” Korra said as she sheepishly sipped her tea.

“Tarrlok’s always been a light sleeper. Don’t worry about it,” Noatak said with a dismissive wave. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Mmm, a little. I haven’t seen my feet in months and I still feel like a beached whale, but Pema was saying that the baby should be coming any day and that I’d at least sleep a little better after that.” She suddenly frowned. “And she said I wouldn’t have to pee every five minutes. Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

Noatak grinned into his teacup as Korra waddled off to the water closet.  The last six months had been an adventure, one he hadn’t exactly been sure he wanted to go on. However, in the end, he didn’t regret it. He was surprised to find that he wanted this a little more with each passing day. The closer to his child’s birth he got, the more he found that he was excited and eager, ready to welcome to the baby to the world.


	8. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon faces perhaps his greatest challenge of all, caring for his two month old son while his wife is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been having a really crappy time right now, mostly in terms of my health. I decided to write Amorra/Noarra fluff to lift my spirits. I think all I managed to do was give myself feels, but there is quite a bit of fluff.
> 
> And for a few other notes: First, “Kekoa” is Hawaiian for “the brave one.” I felt that this was an appropriate name for the son of Korra and Amon. Secondly, this is going to be set almost directly after the epilogue, which is set three years after the main story. I think that’s about it.

Control. Always in control. He prided himself on his control.

How was it that such a little creature could completely unnerve him.

At two months old, the little boy in the basinet was sleeping peacefully, but Noatak couldn’t quite shake the feeling that the whole thing was a lie. In a lot of ways the last eleven months had been surreal, especially when Korra had first announced her pregnancy. Following that, he’d spent the next several months bloodbending in secret, checking on the growth of his child in her womb.

He’d been a proper wreck during the birth, fidgeting and pacing until Tarrlok had finally had enough and dragged him out of the house to work off some of that nervous energy.

The first time he’d held his son, he’d been filled cold terror. What if he was like his father? What if, the moment he learned that his son would be a bender, he would start turning him into a weapon? What if he became angry and neglectful? As a general rule, Korra stayed close to home with Kekoa only being two months old, but there had been an emergency in Ba Sing Se that she couldn’t ignore.

“Korra, I don’t think I can do this,” he’d said, pleading with his eyes to take Kekoa with her.

“Now you’re just being ridiculous,” she’d huffed as she quickly packed her trunk.  Asami would be going with her, flying her in in hopes of getting Korra to and from Ba Sing Se as quickly as possible. “There’s plenty of hippo cow milk for him to drink in the ice box, and Tarrlok’s here as well. I think between the two of you, you can handle it.”

“And if we can’t handle it?”

“Call Pema. She and Jinora already said they’d be willing to help out.”

“I can’t believe you’re leaving.”

“This has to be dealt with quickly, and flying to Ba Sing Se is the fastest way to get there,” she had explained with an irritated huff. “It’ll be fine.”

“But Kekoa’s so young! A mother shouldn’t leave her child like that!”

“If I take him with me, I have to travel by boat, and that’s going to take nearly a week.”

“I see nothing wrong with that!”

“If I fly, the whole trip will take less time. Besides, this is nothing more than a meeting with the Earth King and soothing some wounded pride. The meetings shouldn’t take more than a few days.” She had smiled up at him and he could feel his resolve cracking into a million pieces. “I’ll be home before you know it.”

And with that his wife had packed up and left, leaving him alone with his two month old son.

Tarrlok, for the most part, was relatively helpful, helping with the diaper changings and the feedings, being far more comfortable with the infant that Noatak would ever be. More than once Noatak wondered if perhaps Tarrlok would have been a better husband for Korra, he seemed to have adjusted to their domestic life quite nicely, even being far more active in Kekoa’s care than Noatak could ever make himself be.

A sharp cry pulled Noatak from his thoughts, and he suddenly realized that his son was awake.

Panicked, Noatak picked the infant up the way Korra had shown him, supporting the neck and cradling him in his arms. Still Kekoa wailed on.

“Okay,” he muttered as he rocked his son, “now what?”

Kekoa had been fed less than an hour ago, so clearly he wasn’t hungry yet. Checking the diaper turned up nothing, thank the spirits, but it still didn’t explain why the baby was crying.

“I wish your mother was here, she’d know what to do,” Noatak muttered as he bounced his arms. “Maybe you miss her? Well I miss her too, kid. She’s probably more than I deserve…

“I hate to admit it, but I’m scared. I don’t know the first thing about being a father. I don’t know what to do. I didn’t have a very good role model. Your grandfather, my father, he was a piece of work. A rotten piece of work. He was okay at first, I think maybe he loved me and your uncle before he knew we could bend.

“But once Tarrlok and I learned of our bending, everything changed. We stopped being his sons and started being weapons. I didn’t like it, so I left. I came to Republic City, looking for a fresh start, and found more of the same. So I decided to do something about it.

“I started the Revolution to bring change, to bring the city to its knees, and show that I was better, more powerful than my father ever was. I would have done it, too, except your mother got in the way.” He smiled fondly down at his son, who was now just whimpering softly. “Your uncle had captured her, and blamed us for it. We got our revenge, though, and captured both your uncle and your mother. I was going to take her bending, show the city that the Avatar was powerless. Then she did the most unexpected thing.

“She offered to marry me and form an alliance.”

Kekoa made a burbling noise.

“I know, I couldn’t quite believe it either. I agreed to her proposal, and the rest, as they say, is history. I’m sure you’ll hear the rest of it the story one day when you’re older, when you can realize and appreciate everything that led up to your birth.” Shifting the infant in his arms, Noatak pressed a gentle kiss to his son’s forehead. “I think you’re the most miraculous thing of call.”

Settling down on his sofa, Noatak positioned himself carefully, resting Kekoa against his chest. “I don’t know the first thing about being a father,” he repeated quietly. “But I’m going to try my best to be the father that you deserve. I’ll be better than my father in that regard…be everything he wasn’t…”

Apparently the consecutive nights of waking up with his son had taken a toll, and just like his son, Noatak drifted off to sleep.

As Korra had suspected, her trip to Ba Sing Se came down to soothing a few bruised egos, and the flight between the cities kept her travel time to a minimum. Asami dropped her off at the house, and gleefully Korra headed inside. She missed her boys. Even that smooth-talker of a brother-in-law.

She opened the door and was about to call out when Tarrlok came rushing out of the parlor, signaling with his hands to keep her voice down. She frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing’s wrong,” Tarrlok whispered. “But there’s something you need to see. And keep your voice down!”

“All right, all right,” Korra whispered back.

She followed Tarrlok into the parlor, but she had no idea why. However, the sight that greeted her left her speechless. Noatak was stretched out on the sofa with Kekoa settled on his chest, the two of them fast asleep. Korra managed to muffle her soft gasp of surprise, a few tears springing to her eyes.

“How long have they been like that?” she asked Tarrlok as they crept from the parlor.

“A few hours is my guess. I heard Kekoa wake, but I was taking a phone call so I didn’t immediately go check on him.  I figured Noatak could handle it.” He chuckled. “I didn’t realize what that would entail.”

“I’ve been so worried. Noa’s been keeping his distance from Kekoa; I was starting to think that he’d never open up to having a son.”

“We have baggage, Korra, you know that,” Tarrlok said gently as they went into the kitchen for tea. “Noatak is understandably worried that history will repeat itself.”

“But why? He’s not Yakone, and neither are you.”

“We know that, but sometimes it’s hard to believe.” He shook his head and then reached up and touched the hair at his temple which was starting to grey. “When you look in the mirror every morning and see the person you hate, sometimes the past stays a little closer than you’d like.”

“Fine, I suppose that’s true,” she sighed.

“Take this for what it is, Korra. A small victory to be sure, but a victory nevertheless,” he said as he gently patted her shoulder.

“Do you think he’d be open to more children?” Korra asked.

“You can’t be pregnant again,” Tarrlok said, his face aghast.

“No, not yet, but now that Kekoa’s here, I find myself wanting another child. Maybe a daughter this time?”

“A daughter, huh? I think that it would be nice to have a niece.”

“I wonder Noa will think…”

“I’m sure he’ll be thrilled. Just make sure to let him know that you want to wait until Kekoa is a little older. I don’t think he could handle more than one baby at a time.”

“Me either.”


	9. A State of Organized Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noatak is on kid watching duty while Korra’s out of the house. Why did he ever think four was a good number?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the kids, all four of ‘em. Anyu and Pamuya are twin girls - Anyu takes after her mother while Pamuya’s a little more reserved, not to mention Daddy’s Little Princess. Keanu is laid back and chill (he’s also three, so his biggest concern is when snack time is). Kekoa is a ten year old boy, precocious, establishing his bending, and tormenting his younger sisters.
> 
> And thus the stage is set…

After ten years, Noatak had thought that he’d have the hang of this parenting thing. Despite early insecurities about what kind of parent he’d be, he eventually slid into the role. He was firm when he needed to be, always loved his children, and no matter what never let them think he would turn on them.

But at times like these, he wasn’t sure if he was father material.

“Daddy!” Anyu shrieked, “Kekoa did it again!”

Pamuya’s high pitched squealing joined her twin sister’s and he closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten.

Coincidentally, that was the same amount of time it took for Keanu, age three, to slip away from his father after his bath.

Looking around for any sign of his youngest child and finding none, Noatak groaned. “Spirits help me,” he muttered as he dashed out to the yard.

Kekoa was laughing as he made ice chunks that he was dropping down Anyu and Pamuya’s tunics while Keanu ran around the yard naked as the day he was born.

“Kekoa! Stop tormenting your sisters!” he bellowed, causing his son to stop. He paled and immediately stopped bending, giving Anyu enough time to run up to him and quickly block his chi.

“Dad! Did you see what she just did?!” Kekoa bellowed like a wounded animal as he collapsed to the ground, Anyu standing smugly over him.

“I’d say you deserved it,” Noatak answered nonchalantly. “But Anyu, just this once, you hear me?”

“Yes Daddy,” she answered with a pout, at six years old a miniature version of her mother.

“Daddy, there’s a wet spot on my back,” Pamuya whined.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, I’ve got it,” Noatak said, quickly bending the water from Anyu and Pamuya’s tunics. With a grin he formed it into a chunk of ice that he slid down Kekoa’s back.

“Hey! Dad, that’s not fair!” Kekoa protested.

“You should have thought about that before you did it to your sisters,” Noatak answered. “Now have any of you seen Keanu?”

“Noatak, would you care to tell my why our son is running around the front yard, naked as a mockingjay?” Korra asked as she walked into the backyard with her parents trailing behind her. Keanu was held by his grandmother, looking content snuggled against her parka.

Noatak sighed. “I was trying to dress him after his bath when Kekoa decided that would be the ideal time to bend icicles down his sisters’s tunics.”

Korra’s eyebrows shot up as her lips quirked in amusement. “And where was Tarrlok during all of this?” she asked.

“Hiding, like the brilliant man that he is,” Noatak shrugged. “Hi, Senna. Have a nice trip?” he asked as he took his son from her arms. Keanu giggled.

“It was long, but not bad. Mostly calm seas,” she answered with a smile. “Tonraq and I rather enjoyed our walks on the deck.”

“It’s one of the perks of coming to see you and the kids,” Tonraq smiled. “A week long cruise with my wife.”

Korra laughed. “Oh you two are adorable.”

“Anyway, short man, let’s get you dressed,” Noatak said, slinging Keanu over his shoulder.

“But I wanna be naked!” Keanu crowed.

“Too bad, you have to get dressed,” Noatak said as he walked into the house.

“What’s all this ruckus about?” Tarrlok demanded, walking into the yard. Noting his brother walking by with his naked son slung over one shoulder, he blinked in confusion. “Did I miss something?”

“Kekoa put ice down Anyu and my tunics and then Keanu got away from Daddy and was running around the yard naked,” Pamuya responded dutifully.

“So, just another afternoon around the house,” Tarrlok surmised.

“Mom, Dad, I’m sorry for the chaos,” Korra said with an apologetic smile.

“Oh don’t be. It’s about time you realized what a handful you were when you were a child,” Tonraq laughed.

“Yeah, but there was only me, I have four of them!” Korra said as Kekoa walked up to her, trying to use his bending to no avail.

“Mom, Anyu blocked my chi,” he pouted.

“You were bending ice down her back, I’d say that’s a pretty fair turn about,” Korra said as she bent down to kiss her first born on the cheek. Anyu and Pamuya launched themselves at her and she caught them both, cuddling them tightly. “Hello girls.”

“Mommy, mommy!” Anyu said brightly. “Uncle Gui came over and taught us more chi blocking!”

“Did he?” she asked as she put them down. “And you used it on Kekoa.”

“Well, he deserved it,” Anyu said, a defiant tilt to her chin.

“Okay, okay,” Korra sighed. “How about you tiny terrors say hello to your grandparents?”

“Gran-gran! Papa!” they bellowed as they swarmed Tonraq and Senna.

“Gwan-gwan! Papa!” Keanu yelled as he joined his siblings.

“Gracious you’re all getting so big!” Senna said as she picked Pamuya up. Tonraq lifted Keanu up onto his shoulders, causing the boy to laugh happily.

“How long are you and Papa staying?” Anyu asked as she took Senna’s hand.

“Oh, for a month and then we’re going to go up north and visit with your great-uncle Unalaq,” she answered. “But your grandfather and I have been looking forward to this visit for months.”

“Can we go get ice cream?” Kekoa asked. “There’s a great parlor not too far from here.”

“If it’s all right with your parents, I don’t see why not,” Tonraq shrugged.

“By all means take them,” Noatak said as he rejoined them.

“I’ll go with you. These four can be quite the handful,” Tarrlok said. “It’s within walking distance, so we don’t have to worry about all trying to squeeze into a satomobile.”

As the kids all chattered excitedly about going to get ice cream with Uncle Tarrlok, Gran-Gran, and Papa, Noatak walked over to his wife and pulled her into a hug.

“What’s this about?” she asked as she wound her arms around his middle. The excited chatter faded as the kids and their grandparents and uncle disappeared deeper into the house.

“Don’t leave me alone with them ever again,” he said, causing her to laugh.

“Oh they’re not that bad,” she said.

“You are their mother and the Avatar and they would never dream of misbehaving for you,” Noatak informed her. “But the minute you leave they become four little hellions bent on making me miserable.”

“Now you’re just exaggerating.”

“I think they know I’m afraid of them.”

“You have officially reached a level of ridiculous I didn’t know existed,” Korra said in exasperation. “The kids adore you, you know that. Kekoa thinks the world of you, and let’s face it, Pamuya is daddy’s little girl.”

“Then why, _why_ , do they insist on making me miserable whenever you leave?”

“You know how kids are, always testing boundaries. Put your foot down and let them know you’re in charge. You used to pull all of those Equalists into line; I find it hard to believe you can’t get four kids to listen to you.”

“Korra, do you realize that we live in a state of organized chaos?” Noatak asked her. “Some days I think I’m too old for this. Let’s face it, their grandfather is younger than their father. This is not normal.”

“Well, no, but who wants normal anyway? Normal is boring.”

“Be that as it may, do you realize that I’m going to be in my sixties before the kids are all moved out?”

“You’ll be almost seventy by the time Keanu’s ready to move out.”

“Thank you for that not so subtle reminder that I’m so much older than you.”

Looking at her husband, she could see the years on his face, plain as day. His hair was now liberally streaked with gray and there were defined lines on his face. It seemed that with each passing year, the difference in their ages became more pronounced. Reaching up, she threaded her fingers through his hair and smiled. “Age is just a number, Noa.”

“For you, maybe,” he murmured as reached up to caress her face. Korra had a few wrinkles, too, mostly around her eyes and mouth from smiling so much. Her features had softened from the sharp angles of adolescence to the gentle curves of adulthood, giving her a wizened look. At least until she did something completely brash and he was again reminded of the impulsive and headstrong teenager she had been when they first met. “For me it is a constant reminder that you’re going to move on with your life after I die.”

“I’m never going to forget you,” she murmured as she stood up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I’ll have the kids. We’ll all remember you.”

“Forever in a state of organized chaos?”

“Forever in a state of organized chaos.”


End file.
